Technology whereby a user can remotely operate various devices at a residence using a mobile terminal and/or the like possessed by the user has been known from before. However, when remotely operating devices, the status of the device being operated and the surroundings thereof are unclear to the user. Accordingly, there are fears that a fire could be caused by starting a device such as an electric stove and/or the like through remote operation despite the fact that a highly flammable object is nearby, which poses a problem in terms of safety.
In response to this problem, Patent Literature 1 for example discloses a system configured to transmit to the mobile terminal an image taken of the inside of a building, when the apparatus to be operated in the building is remotely operated from the mobile terminal With this system, it is possible for the user of the mobile terminal to confirm the status of the surroundings of the apparatus to be operated from the image received, thereby making it possible to remotely operate devices with a certain degree of safety.